Everything for You
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Cahaya matahari memancar di setiap sudut desa Konoha. Tapi, di suatu tempat tersembunyi, gadis cantik bermata aquamarine sedang menangis. Apa yang akan dilakukan teman setim laki-laki gadis bermata aquamarine itu lakukan untuk menghibur gadis itu?/Bad Summary/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special fict for my little brother, de, Sasuke-nya nyusul ya? Haha XD_

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari memancarkan cahayanya seperti biasa. Pagi yang cerah ini benar-benar secerah matahari yang menyinarinya. Namun, sayangnya wajah dari laki-laki pemalas ini tidak seperti cerahnya matahari. Sejak tadi, laki-laki bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru ini terus melamun, meskipun matanya terus memandang awan, salah satu hal kesukaan Shikamaru. Akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru memang senang melamun, entah mengapa dirinya merasa aneh dengan salah satu rekan setimnya.

Yamanaka Ino, rekan setim Shikamaru sekaligus orang yang membuat Shikamaru terus menerus melamun selama beberapa hari terakhir. Semenjak kejadian perginya Sasuke dari Konohagakure, Ino jadi sering berdiam diri, membuat Shikamaru khawatir dengan kondisi Ino. Timbul penyesalan bersalah di dalam hati Shikamaru karena tidak berhasil membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konohagakure. Saat Shikamaru tahu dia gagal menjalankan misi, Shikamaru sudah dapat memperkirakan bagaimana kondisi Ino saat ditinggal Sasuke. Rekan setim perempuannya memang salah satu dari fans Sasuke, laki-laki yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya.

"Shikamaru!" panggil salah seorang rekan setim Shikamaru yang bertubuh tambun—Akimichi Chouji.

Shikamaru tampak kaget mendapati Chouji sudah duduk di sebelah kirinya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban panggilan Chouji. Chouji sangat mengerti perasaan Shikamaru sekarang. Berteman sejak usia tiga tahun sampai sekarang membuat Chouji paham betul dengan sikap Shikamaru.

"Kau mau?" tawar Chouji sambil menyodorkan sebungkus kripik kentang kesukaannya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Shikamaru tidak menjawab kata-kata Chouji. Hanya sebuah gelengan dari kepala Shikamaru yang mewakili mulutnya sekarang. Chouji lalu membuka bungkusan kripik kentang kesukaannya dan memakannya sendirian.

"Memikirkan Ino-_chan _lagi ya?" tanya Chouji. Shikamaru lalu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh angin-angin pagi. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dari wajah tenang seorang Shikamaru. Chouji mengerti akan ekspresi itu, tebakannya benar. Shikamaru memang sedang memikirkan Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah iya, kata Paman Inoichi, Ino terus mengurung diri di kamar. Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia tidak menyentuh makanan sedikit pun. Paman Inoichi khawatir akan kondisi Ino. Kau tahu 'kan Ino memang suka sekali diet, tapi, ini bukan seperti diet Ino yang biasa. Ini lebih seperti, mogok makan." Kata Chouji. Chouji tahu tak seharusnya Shikamaru tahu tentang kondisi Ino sekarang, karena Chouji yakin ceritanya akan menambah rasa bersalah Shikamaru tidak dapat membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konohagakure.

Shikamaru kembali membuka matanya dan kembali melamun. Shikamaru tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila terjadi sesuatu dengan rekan setimnya. "Dia hari ini belum makan?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Chouji. Chouji membiarkan keripik kentang yang berada di dalam mulutnya habis dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya iya, soalnya saat aku berjalan melewati _Yamanaka Florist, _Paman Inoichi masih terlihat murung saat melayani beberapa pembeli." Jawab Chouji.

Shikamaru langsung bangkit berdiri dari sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu tanpa dinding itu. Memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chouji. "Aku ingin menemui Ino, mau ikut?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Shikamaru. Sebentar lagi aku harus ke _Konoha Hospital _untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak perlu minum obat lagi. Kau tahu 'kan obat itu sangat pahit." Kata Chouji merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne!" _kata Shikamaru mulai menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

"_Jaa ne _Shikamaru! Aku titip salam untuk Ino-_chan _ya!" kata Chouji. Shikamaru tersenyum sebagai respon kata-kata sahabat baiknya. Sahabat baiknya itu memang sangat menyayangi teman-temannya walaupun mereka sering mengejeknya gendut. _He is a nice person. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Shikamaru sudah berada di depan _Yamanaka Florist_. Sebuah lonceng yang biasa dibunyikan setiap kali ada orang yang mau masuk ke _Yamanaka Florist_ kini berbunyi. Seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Yamanaka Ino tersenyum ramah kepada Shikamaru yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berjalan ke arah meja kasir. Yamanaka Inoichi yang merupakan ayah kandung Yamanaka Ino menyambut Shikamaru dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Inoichi sambil merapikan meja kasirnya.

"Baik. Paman sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Keadaan Paman sangat baik."

"Ino?" tanya Shikamaru. Wajah Inoichi langsung berubah, yang tadinya terlihat bahagia kini sedikit murung. Kegiatan Inoichi membersihkan meja kasir juga terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Bahkan, setiap malam selalu terdengar suara tangisan Ino. Paman khawatir dengan kondisi Ino. Apalagi sejak dua hari yang lalu Ino tidak makan." Jawab Inoichi.

"Boleh aku ke kamarnya? Itupun kalau Paman Inoichi mengijinkan." Kata Shikamaru sopan. Walaupun Inoichi adalah teman seperjuangan ayahnya, tetap saja Shikamaru harus sopan kepada sahabat dekat ayahnya ini.

Inoichi tersenyum sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Shikamaru. "Jika Shikamaru tidak keberatan, berikan segelas air ini untuk Ino. Setidaknya, dia minum air bila tidak makan." Kata Inoichi meminta bantuan Shikamaru.

Mendapat ijin untuk masuk ke kamar Ino, Shikamaru lalu mengambil segelas air yang dititipkan Inoichi untuk Ino. "_She is a troublesome girl."_ Kata Shikamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai dua tempat di mana kamar Ino berada.

Sebuah pintu bercat putih kini berada di hadapan Shikamaru. Pintu putih yang memiliki ukiran bunga-bunga sakura tak ada niat untuk bergerak, sedikit member celah Shikamaru untuk masuk. Pintu putih itu masih dalam keadaan yang sama, terkunci. Tangan kanan yang tadinya digunakan Shikamaru untuk membawa segelas air kini beralih fungsi, tangan kanan Shikamaru digunakan untuk mengetuk pintu putih dihadapannya.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara khas dari gadis Yamanaka, rekan setim sekaligus sahabat Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai. _Buka pintumu, Ino!" pinta Shikamaru lembut ditambah dengan _trademark _miliknya.

Tak sampai satu menit, pintu putih dihadapan Shikamaru sudah terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis yang mengenakan kaos bergambar padang bunga matahari serta celana pendek berwarna putih kini menggantikan pintu putih yang tadinya berada di hadapan Shikamaru. Rambutnya yang panjang dan biasa diikat _ponytail _kini menggulung sempurna membentuk satu cepolan rapi. Sayangnya, kondisi fisik gadis di hadapan Shikamaru yang rapi terlihat berbeda dengan kondisi kamarnya. Bantal yang seharusnya terletak rapi di atas kasur kini berada di lantai, begitu pula nasib selimut, guling, dan seprei yang rata-rata berwarna ungu itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengurung diri di kamar? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? _Troublesome!" _ kata Shikamaru sambil memberikan segelas air yang dibawanya. Ino langsung mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Kau sangat kurus sekarang." Kata Shikamaru ketika Ino selesai meminum air darinya.

"Berarti dietku berhasil." Ino berpura-pura bahagia dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang.

"Diet? Kau mogok makan! Apa kamu sudah tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu lagi? Kondisimu benar-benar parah, Ino! Sangat parah!" teriak Shikamaru mengeluarkan emosinya. Shikamaru benar-benar menyesal tidak berusaha maksimal membawa Sasuke pulang. Jika Shikamaru tahu kondisi Ino akan separah seperti sekarang, mungkin Shikamaru benar-benar mati-matian membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Dengan tenang Ino membalas kata-kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum manis, bukan senyum manis, melainkan senyum yang dibuat manis. "Aku sudah tidak punya masa depan, semuanya hancur, pergi bersamanya. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada yang peduli denganku lagi." Jawab Ino dengan santainya.

"Aku peduli denganmu, Yamanaka Ino! Sangat peduli! Matamu sudah buta karena laki-laki pengkhianat itu. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti semula. Yamanaka Ino yang cerewet, _sok _pemimpin, berusaha tampil cantik di depan semua orang, dan semuanya yang dilakukan Ino yang dulu. Aku merindukan Ino yang dulu." Kata Shikamaru menurunkan volume suaranya.

Ino diam tak merespon. Lantai dua di kediaman Yamanaka kini tidak timbul suara dari dua orang manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Hanya terdengar suara burung-burung berkicau di pagi hari. Shikamaru lalu meninggalkan Ino yang hanya diam mematung di depan kamarnya, tanpa tahu apa yang dipikiran Ino sekarang. Tak hanya pergi meninggalkan kamar Ino, Shikamaru juga pergi meninggalkan kediaman sekaligus tempat yang merangkap menjadi _Yamanaka Florist _ini. Shikamaru sudah lupa akan sopan-santunnya kepada tuan rumah. Shikamaru pergi melewat Inoichi yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan _Yamanaka Florist. _

Shikamaru berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka. Entah ke mana kakinya pergi membawanya. Yang terpenting sekarang bagi Shikamaru adalah menemukan Sasuke dan membawanya pulang ke Konoha, bagaimana pun caranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah bukit kecil di dekat Hutan Nara menjadi tempat pilihan Shikamaru setelah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka. Bukit yang ditanami berbagai macam jenis bunga kini seolah-olah pengganti Chouji ataupun Ino bagi Shikamaru. Hanya bukit ini yang sekarang menemani Shikamaru menenangkan pikirannya. Benar-benar malang nasib pemuda Nara ini, seolah-olah memulangkan Sasuke merupakan tugasnya seorang diri, padahal Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya. Sasuke hanyalah sahabat baik Naruto, rekan setim Sakura, dan idola gadisnya. Miris. Yamanaka Ino jelas hanyalah rekan setim Shikamaru dan putri sahabat ayahnya, bukan gadisnya. Tapi, Shikamaru memanggil Ino dengan sebutan gadisnya? Tak ada yang mengikat Shikamaru dan Ino seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya ikatan tim 10 dan penerus formasi _InoShikaCho. _

"Mengapa gadis itu selalu membuatku kerepotan dengan ulahnya? Dan mengapa aku selalu bersedia direpotkan olehnya? _Tck… mendokusai!" _keluh Shikamaru.

Tanpa bisa dipungkiri, Shikamaru menyayangi Ino lebih dari sekedar rekan tim atau sahabat. Sebagai keluarganya, tapi bukan adik ataupun kakaknya. Melainkan calon istrinya dan calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Gadis yang menyemangati Shikamaru saat melawan Temari dulu benar-benar telah melunakan hati Shikamaru. Membuat hati Shikamaru yang membenci perempuan, kini menyayangi perempuan. Sayangnya perempuan itu hanyalah Ino. Mungkin tak selebihnya Ino, ada bagian untuk ibunda Shikamaru—Nara Yoshino. Tapi, kedua perempuan itu mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hati Shikamaru dan tak 'kan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun.

Entah ekspresi apa yang seharusnya ditunjukan oleh seorang Nara Shikamaru. Sejujurnya Shikamaru ingin menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya, bahagia karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke dihati Yamanaka Ino. Namun, Shikamaru tak cukup kuat untuk bahagia di atas kesedihan perempuan yang disayanginya. Ditambah tangisan perempuan yang disayanginya bukanlah tangisan untuk dirinya, melainkan tangisan untuk sosok laki-laki lainnya. Laki-laki yang sudah pergi melarikan diri tapi tetap terlihat istimewa di hati maupun di mata Yamanaka Ino. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang harus ditemukan oleh Shikamaru seorang diri. Shikamaru tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi bila Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, yang jelas dia akan merasa bahagia bila perempuan kesayangannya juga bahagia. Walaupun kebahagiaannya bukan berasal dari diri Shikamaru, melainkan dari sosok lain yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Troublesome!" _ucap Shikamaru sambil menutup mata _onyx-_nya untuk mencoba terlelap di pagi yang secerah ini.

Saat Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, ada dua orang _shinobi_ yang melintasi bukit kecil tampak berbincang-bincang. Mungkin, kedua _shinobi_ itu selesai berlatih. Awalnya Shikamaru tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara dua orang _shinobi_ itu. Tapi, ketika dua orang _shinobi_ itu membahas tentang Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sembunyikan di balik pohon Hutan Nara, pohonnya sudah aku beri tanda X di batangnya. Aku kasihan kepada si kuning, Naruto. Dia terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas telah menyakitinya. Bahkan, Naruto tetap setia dan berniat untuk mengembalikan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Sakura." Cerita salah satu _shinobi_ kepada sahabatnya.

"Biarkan saja kertas itu disimpan di dekat pohon itu. Aku takut kertas itu malah membawa masalah. Lagipula, _the last Uchiha _itu 'kan tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Konoha." Jawab _shinobi_ yang lainnya.

"_Naruto memang bodoh, untuk apa membawa Sasuke untuk Sakura? Bukannya itu hanya akan menghambat cita-citanya untuk menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya? Lalu, apa bedanya dengamu Shikamaru? Bercita-cita membawa Sasuke kembali demi Yamanaka Ino rekan setimmu? Yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah menyukaimu." _Kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"_Hei Naruto! Sepertinya nasib kita sama, sama-sama berkorban demi perempuan yang satu tim dengan kita, padahal kita sendiri tahu, dengan membawa Sasuke sama saja menghancurkan hati kita. Setidaknya aku punya teman seperjuangan." _Kata Shikamaru dalam hatinya lagi, seolah-olah berbicara pada sosok Naruto. _"Sayangnya, kau dan Uchiha itu punya ikatan persahabatan, jadi selain membawa Sasuke pulang demi Sakura, tentu saja karena kau ingin menyelamatkan sahabatmu juga 'kan? Cih… mendokusai!" _keluh Shikamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi ke Hutan Nara untuk mencari batang pohon dengan ukiran huruf X.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hello! Gi mana sama chapter pertamanya? Kurang gereget atau gi mana? Hihi X3 Semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan pembaca ya? Ya sudahlah, apabila berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review di fict Yola :D

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**-Keep Hyper and Love ShikaIno-  
-MISS YOU CSIF-  
-Light Guardian-**


End file.
